


无始无终

by 色盲患者 (Achromate_C)



Category: GNZ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achromate_C/pseuds/%E8%89%B2%E7%9B%B2%E6%82%A3%E8%80%85
Relationships: Liu Lifei/Liu Qianqian, w刘 - Relationship, 刘力菲/刘倩倩
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	无始无终

1.

白色冰晶不紧不慢地纷纷扬扬飘下，落在被雪水沾湿的地面上，急不可耐地瞬间消失了踪影。 依稀能辨认出地上一条不怎么笔直的足迹，歪歪扭扭地,慢慢延伸到了路边一盏路灯旁。 经光投影在地面的影子由细长慢慢地、慢慢地逐渐缩小成为圆点。

天寒地冻之间，黑暗像是要吞噬一切。 寒冷、饥饿、疲倦，无数只属于黑夜的情绪从心底钻了出来，缠绕着交织着慢慢覆盖全身，几乎要把那人痩弱的身形压垮。 她仍在原地站着，抖了抖落在身上的雪，紧了紧单薄的外套。

只有一盏一盏钠光灯撒下的光线能够略微驱散缠绕着心脏的名为阴郁的荆棘，支撑着她来到这楼下。

刘力菲仰起头看了看眼前的住宅楼里,那扇唯一透出亮光的窗户。

阿嚏。

她吸了吸鼻子，从口袋里伸出手，拽着衣领，把单薄的衣服又紧了紧。

太冷了。果然还是太冷了。

“刘力菲？”

朝思暮想的声音突兀地回响在耳边，她回过头，看到套了件大厚棉袄的刘倩倩。 她打着伞，手里提着刚从便利店买来的食材，一脸疑惑地看着她。

“啊…倩倩…”

“要不，去我家吧，我家暖和。”没有疑问，没有责备，用一种肯定的、不容置疑的语气说着，刘倩倩略显强硬地把手中的伞塞给刘力菲，自己则戴好了外套上的帽子。

刘力菲把到了嘴边的习惯性拒绝咽了回去，乖乖跟在已经迈开脚步的刘倩倩身后。她隐约想起刘倩倩棉袄里露出来的加厚睡衣似乎是很久之前自己送她的情人节礼物。 纯白色的法兰绒睡衣，上面有一瓣一瓣的淡黄色小花点缀，直男却又很实用的礼物。 她还记得接过礼物时刘倩倩一边嫌她又老干部又直男，一边慢慢抚过衣服上的绒毛。 轻轻敲打在身上的拳头不疼也不痒，比起责怪更多了些撒娇的意味。

轻笑了一下，好像已经有些暖和起来了。

-

2.

“看起来近，还是走了不少路的。我给你找衣服，你先休息一下吧。”

刘倩倩忙着在鞋柜里翻找客人用的拖鞋，但却迟迟没找到，好不容易找到一双合她脚的新拖鞋，放在她面前。她看向刘力菲，站在玄关小幅度地踏着步，局促地像是初来乍到的陌生人。刘力菲的嘴唇蠕动着，半天蹦出一句“谢谢，这么晚了还来麻烦你。”

刘倩倩正准备去卧室的衣柜给她找找合身的换洗衣物，听到话音停下动作，回头望了一眼，笑了笑，说了句不会。转过头来，在她看不到的地方苦涩地勾了勾嘴角，拐进里屋才敢重重地叹息。

生疏得仿佛初识。

对上眼神的那一瞬，刘力菲下意识地移开了视线。像是小朋友满怀的爱慕被抓了包，心虚地立刻逃开。生疏是必要的，早已决定不再独自霸占着刘倩倩的那份仿佛能包容一切的温柔，又怎能被她发现自己愈演愈烈的思念。

可从那不到一秒的对视里，刘力菲还是读出了她眼里的苦涩。每当这种时候刘力菲便开始怨恨起两个人的默契来，总是能从仅仅ー个眼神中读懂对方在想什么。她紧接着又怨恨起了自己，明明早就下定决心不再打扰她，却还是不由自主地在她生日这天走到了她的公寓楼下。

只是没预料到途中下起了雪，一路走来头发衣服都被融化的雪打湿了，让她见到了自己最狼狈的样子。

“菲菲？你先来换衣服吧。”

里屋传来刘倩倩的声音。她总是这样，声音不大不小，在刘力菲听来永远是最为恰到好处的音量，语调从始至终都是温柔的，胜过世间一切柔软的事物。

可自己所表露的温柔却远远不及她。

得不偿失，换做谁都不会觉得幸福吧。

“来了。”

-

3.

怕她感冒，在为她寻找合适衣物的间隙往浴缸里放好了热水。更害怕她拒绝，于是在她踏进卧室之后便推若她径直进了浴室。

“快洗个热水澡，感冒可就不好咯。”

在浴室门口憎悄踱步，直至听到了那人踏进浴缸的声响才松了口气。刘倩倩想了想，走到厨房，从冰箱里取出一小块姜来切成细丝。

将浴室门打开一条缝，探身拿了刘倩倩放在门口的衣物套在身上，大小刚合适。刘倩倩总是喜欢按照刘力菲的尺码来买衣服，只是她没想到，这么久过去了，刘倩倩竟然还保持着这个习惯。轻轻嗅了嗅衣服上的味道，还是她惯用的洗衣液的味道。

姜汤的香味沿着半掩的房门缝隙飘进来，刘力菲悄悄推开门，原本想要偷偷观察,却不巧正对上了从厨房走出来的那人的视线。

“嗯？怎么了？”刘倩倩从餐桌上取了张餐巾纸擦干了手，看着刘力菲慢吞吞地挪动到桌前，在那碗温度正好的姜汤前坐下。

“这个…”

刘力菲指了指碗里褐色的液体，面露难色。

“喝了吧，喝了就不会感冒啦。”

说着，刘倩倩从冰箱里取出了一瓶红酒，又拿了一个杯子，在她面前坐了下来。

-

4.

“哎，我是真的没想到…你…你竟然会在我家楼下…”

“倩倩，你醉了。”

刘力菲的眉毛紧紧拧在一起，即使是在生气却没有胆量大声数落她，架起已经神志不清的刘倩倩跌跌撞撞地走向卧室。

明明只是平常地聊着琐事，怎么会变成这个样子？

“菲菲…”

倒在自己身上的人悄悄唤着自己的名字，一声声轻唤听在刘力菲耳中让她的心尖都开始发颤。本想安置好她再考虑怎么休息的事，却在扶着她躺下时重心不稳险些把自己砸在她身上。

还好身体比大脑抢先反应，让刘力菲用手肘撑住了身体。

可一抬头，鼻尖恰好蹭过了刘倩倩的脸颊。

两个人双唇间的距离只剩下一厘米。而刘倩倩  
还在断断续续地唤着她的名字。

于是刘力菲狠狠皱了下眉头，近乎虔诚地轻轻衔住她的唇。

也许是环住脖颈的双臂打开了禁锢欲望的牢门，唇齿相依愈演愈烈，衣物被胡乱地丢在一旁，两个人厚重的喘息声交缠在一起，让人分不清究竟是谁先动了情。

冰凉的手指慢慢地、温柔地抚过毎一寸滚烫的肌肤，温差带来的刺激有些强烈，刘倩倩的身体微微颤动着。黑暗放大了所有感官，她能感受到刘力菲掌心的温度逐浙变得灼热，这份温度沿着她的身体缓缓下移，最后停在大腿根部。

刘力菲在犹豫。

欲火和着酒精一起融进血液里，随后到来的是钻心刻骨的痒。被拨撩地不上不下，刘倩倩气急败坏地拉扯刘力菲的小臂，满足的叹息随着指尖没入从齿缝间溢出。

得到了许可，刘力菲才敢放肆地占有她，可手上的力度还是一再放轻，生怕弄疼了本就脆弱的花朵。但搂在自己脖颈上的手臂却突然收紧，她睁开眼，刘倩倩双眸水雾氤氲又面色泛红的样子足够裁人怜爱，她腾出另一只手来抚过那人眼角的泪水，那人却抓住机会喘息着凑近她的耳边。

“用力一点，没关系的。”

啪。

-

5.

伸手触及到的并不是温热的身体，而是冰冷的床铺。意识到刘力菲已经离开这件事并不困难，只是刘倩倩实在无法抑制脑海里对于昨晚记忆的反复播放。头痛和腰痛一齐刺激着她的神经，刘倩倩只觉得太阳穴突突地跳着，疼。

撑着床铺慢慢坐起身，她瞥见整齐叠放在卧室一角的衣物，是她和刘力菲昨晚穿过的。

早知道就不把她的衣服洗净又晾干了，或许这  
样才能够让她多停留一些吧。

鼻尖一酸，刘倩倩把头迈进蜷起的双膝间。有几滴泪沿着脸颊滑过唇角，她舔了舔，苦涩的味道从舌尖蔓延开来。房间里的暖气明明开的很足，可为什么还是觉得这般寒冷呢。

披了衣服起身,被桌上纯白的纸条吸引了视线。刘倩倩拿起纸条凑近了看,是刘力菲的字。

“很抱歉突然来打扰你，还麻烦你照顾了我这么久。天亮的时候看你还在睡也不忍心叫醒你，希望你能好好睡一觉，我先走了。生日快乐。对不起。”

原来她还记得自己的生日。

刘倩倩不知道刘力菲写下“对不起”三个字时在想着什么。昨天晚上向她袒露真心的是自己，不停渴求她的是自己，在攀上顶峰时哭喊着央求她不要走的还是自己，她为什么要说对不起。刘倩倩看向窗外，地面上积了一层薄薄的雪，白的有些刺眼。

今天比昨天更冷了。以后也没有机会再见了。

以后我在梦里遇见你时，也无法与你分享这场梦境。

End.


End file.
